lxgfandomcom-20200216-history
Second Murray Group
The Second Murray Group was the 1910 iteration of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. It consisted of Mina Murray, Allan Quatermain, Orlando, Thomas Carnacki, and A.J. Raffles. They were recruited by Mycroft Holmes. This League was the first to encounter Oliver Haddo, and put into action the events that would begin Haddo's mission to create the Antichrist. The League also encountered Janni Nemo during her rampage in London's East-End. During this period, Orlando was in his male form and Allan Quatermain went under the identity of Allan Quatermain, Jr.. History In 1906, while travelling in Tibet, Mina Murray and Allan Quatermain met Orlando (who was female at the time) in Shangri-La. Learning of Orlando's affiliation to previous incarnations of the League, the three joined forces and traveled back to England, arriving there in 1907. The trio remained in Britain for the next few years, having various adventures and recruiting other members to their group, including A.J. Raffles and Thomas Carnacki. In 1910, Carnacki had a fearful vision of a cult attempting to create a Moonchild. This led the group on their mission around London, attempting to prevent this catastrophe. Meanwhile Janni Dakkar arrived in London in an attempt to escape her father's legacy. After a traumatic experience, she accepted her title as Nemo and ordered a devastating attack on the London dockside from the newly black Nautilus. This was the first time she met Murray and her League. In 1912, while Murray and Quatermain were in Northern England and the Carpathians, Carnacki had an encounter with a spirit that gave him visions of the first world war, as well as the League battling their French counterparts in Paris. In 1913, the League (apart from Carnacki) traveled to France for an encounter with Les Hommes Mysterieux at the Paris Opera. Die Zwielichthelden had spread misinformation and false communications to both teams, leading them to believe that they were plotting against one another and were enemies. In February 1913 the League attemped to beseige the airship of Jean Robur by approaching in a hot air balloon (as the previous League had done in 1898). However Robur simply shot their balloon down before it came close, and the League crash-landed in rural France. They made their way to Paris and took rooms near the Rue Morgue, where they laid their plans, and Raffles infiltrated the Parisian underworld in an attempt to outwit his rival master thief Arsene Lupin. However, Lupin had been set as bait by Fantomas and Zenith, and lured the League to the Paris Opera in March 1913. Once inside, the group argued about their course of action and Murray stormed off, while Orlando and Quatermain went to explore the Opera House's rooftops. Raffles attempted to seek out Lupin among the crowds, and discovered a secret passage down underneath the Opera House. Murray entered the Paris catacombs in an attempt to find the underground tunnels of the Phantom Of The Opera, and on doing so was met by Lupin, Robur, Nyctalope and Fantomas. Meanwhile, Orlando was set upon by Zenith on the rooftop, where they fought a deadly duel in the pouring rain, during which Orlando was almost killed. When Zenith gloated of a bomb being planted underneath the building, Orlando relayed the information to Quatermain (stuck on a balcony below) who entered the building and announced the bomb threat to the crowd. In the tunnels below, Murray was hunted by the Nyctalope, who dragged her underwater (where it could breathe with ease). When she broke free and climbed out of the water, Raffles suddenly appeared and shot the Nyctalope in its artificial heart, wounding the creature. While attempting to escape the tunnels, Murray and Raffles encountered Fantomas, who uttered the words "I win" before detonating the explosives. In the Opera House above, around 200 people were killed, and Orlando's duel with Zenith ended inconclusively with the collapsing building. Murray and Raffles were not reunited with the others until several days later, leading Quatermain to suspect a romantic relationship between them. The League returned to London in low spirits. During the first world war, Raffles was killed. In the 1930s, the League assisted Bertie Wooster and Jeeves at Brinkley Court, fighting a Shoggoth. After the onset of the second world war, the League broke off from the British Government. Category:Leagues